Ending the Unfinshed
by Knoto
Summary: Comprehensive summary inside. Rated for language, violence, and some subject matter that requires a somewhat comprehensive understanding of Mai HiME before reading this fiction. more of an explanation inside. Main Character is a self made one.


Ending The Unfinished.

A/N: Just to get the long ass explanation out of the way now I'm listing all of the ages of the main characters I know I will be using in this fan fiction and they will not all be included in this first chapter. I just want the info out and on the table beforehand. I don't intend to place any lemon scenes in here since some people don't like that sort of thing. If the occasion comes up where a lemon might be added it will be a second story accompaniment, I will be adding yuri undertones but anyone who even watches Mai HiME shouldn't be offended by that. Also this is slightly AU but not completely, spoilers will be present. Some characters will be OOC, and others will be added later. I also have one main character that I my self created that will be used to tell the story.

The reasoning behind this fan fiction is because during the anime it was stated by Natsuki that if First District found out people knew about the HiME, they would undergo a sort of processing so that you wouldn't remember anything. With the facts of the anime as they are it's difficult to not think of what may have happened on a mental level to not only the HiME themselves (the effects of which we see at varying degrees of intensity in the anime) but to the people who are processed, so my attempt at all of this is to paint a deeper picture of not only a aftermath that could have been, but as seen through the eyes of one who has seen the effect of First District first hand, but, did not experience the mental trauma that the HiME did.

This first chapter will be used to introduce most (not all) of the characters as well as paint a rather obscure picture of the events both during the anime and the present time, something may appear confusing as far as time lines go but that was intended.

Please read and review the first chapter I will love any sort of feedback.

**Ages: **

Mai/Chie/Aoi/Akane/Yukino: 22

Natsuki/: 23

Miyu: age unknown

Shizuru/Haruka: 24

Mikoto/Akira/Shiho: 19

Nao: 20

Alyssa: 14

Midori: 30

Katsu (self made character): 18

I don't own Mai HiME, never will

* * *

"Yo, rookie. You ok?" A woman's voice called out to me. My head hurt and things were blurry, only thing I could make out was her long blue hair and the fact that she was holding some long metal item. "What happened?" I asked trying to get my bearings on what had just occurred. "Ya got too close to one of the bombs Pyro made from the looks of it." She said gesturing to my slightly singed uniform as she helped me to my feet. "Oh right." I remembered stepping on something called a 'Cloud Mine' whatever that was.

Looking around the old abandoned building I noticed the some of the people that had picked me up before. They called themselves the HiME Force. I had heard most of the story revolving around First District and this star thing but most of it made little sense to me. I had only been with them for a week after being liberated from an underground holding facility. I had agreed to join up with them seeing as any enemy of First District was a clear friend of mine. They were nice enough people once you got to know them. A few still gave me the creeps though.

All of the people in the room were female and had a varying degrees of talents. It had been described to me that since the incident with the star a few stragglers from First District had been trying to regroup and needed to be stopped. Without their HiME powers in order to fight they had to find a new way. One of the first things was giving themselves each a new identity to go by… an alias if you will. The second was for them to learn a skill that would be helpful on the front lines. According to them they started this whole idea six years ago while most of them were still in school. Out of the ones I had met so far I knew that some of these chicks were not to be taken lightly.

First you had Kuga Natsuki, that was her real name. Codename Ice-wolf, she is a mechanics expert, and tinkers quite a lot with robotics as well. Her main way of fighting is with firearms. She's always carrying two pistols on her belt, she also owns quite a lot of others like sniper rifles for example. She's got quite the rude demeanor when some people approach her.. Luckily I've yet to get on her bad side. Currently she was working on a new robot that looks sort of like a dog.. She calls it project Duran, I call it a bad idea. She's forever in tight biking leathers that have been heavily reinforced for combat reasons, yet with her recklessness she still needs to get a new suit after almost every recon mission. On rare occasions she's has been known to be called Pup by a few brave souls but there is only one known person to have used that term without reprimand.

Next to her was her lover Fujino Shizuru, also known as Viper, and for good reason might I just add. She happens to be an expert when it comes to dealing with poisonous substances, especially snake venom. She is one of our many fighters who chooses to fight with a blade and more often than not that blade is laced, hence her name. One look into her crimson eyes and you know damn well she's killed a lot of people. In fact from what I understand she's the initial reason First District is as crippled as it is. It seems odd to me but she always has a rattle snake following her, does the woman not know the meaning of a cage? Her weapon of choice is a naginata, and if tight is what you'd call Natsuki's outfit then Shizuru's borderlines army temptress in standard military attire. I would tend to think it is costume made to fit her curves perfectly.

After hearing a rather odd sound I turn to the corner of the room that belongs to Pyro. Her real name is Tokiha Mai. As her codename implies she's in charge of pyrotechnics. She's been known to cause quite a few explosions to happen, and she's also the creator of one of the strongest bombs I've ever seen, as a result she's usually pretty heavily armored since she's normally next to the edge of the blast radius. Also knows how to wield a flamethrower quite well even if she would rather use it for welding instead of combat. She's constantly being harassed by the others due to her chest plate, but considering how busty she is it can't really be helped. Normally she would have orange hair like a carrot top but at this moment it's kinda hard to tell since her body is covered in black ash. Serves her right though, I think she used just a tad too much gun powder on that test run. Most of us are snickering softly at the annoyed look on her face as the girl who I've know to be a bottomless pit attempts for the umpteenth time to eat the ashes that are still drifting in the air.

Ah yes our naive little Minagi Mikoto. She reminds us all of a feral kitten that got a hold of some speed, and that's why her codename is Cub. She's so childish at times it's alarming. The girl doesn't seem to have the slightest idea what personal space is, let alone to respect it, actually in all honesty most things she should know about by now she still has no clue. Weather she views Pyro as a dating prospect or a sisterly figure I've yet to fully understand. She's one year older than me but if you were to place us side by side you'd never know it to be true. Her weapon of choice happens to be a claymore, and the way she swings the thing around you'd better make sure your out of the way. Her catlike abilities are very odd to me since the senses she uses most are taste and smell. I was told by Mai that she once asked if a bra was edible. She truly does act like a wild animal.

It was about that time when two of the other women came into the room. One was a hot headed blond by the name of Suzushiro Haruka, also known as Warden and her rather meek counterpart Kikukawa Yukino, known as Tamer. As the respective names implied Haruka tends to like to be a disciplinarian to anyone who even blinks the wrong way, and Yukino is the only person known to humankind that can keep Haruka at bay, at least as far as I can tell. They share in the task of surveillance and security operations. Mostly they work on the sidelines and never engage in full frontal combat. I was once told that in high school the blond got so pissed off she attempted to take on a bunch of armed solders using only her foot… at least that's the run on joke when she's around. I'm not exactly sure what all it is they do day to day, but, then again something's are better left unanswered. I know for certain they must be romantically involved even if it's not a topic discussed in Warden's presence by anyone but Tamer.

"Look at this mess Pyro! You'd better get this cleaned up before your dispatched again! The Boss will have a camel when she sees this." Haruka growled stomping around like the raging bull she always portrayed when Mai decided to play with her explosives. "First off dear I think you mean cow, not camel. Secondly Midori is the absolute messiest out of all of us if her desk is any indication, so I don't think she will mind a little blasting powder strewn about." the brunette said adjusting her glasses to look at the file on hand before looking up at me. "I take it you happen to be Katsu, age eighteen, last survivor of building lab number sixty-two."

I nodded quietly as she handed me the file. "You have been issued your own pass codes, you can get past any security door on the ground floor as well as basements one and two, anything past that will depend on the color of your ID bar code. Keep them with you at all times. Please look through your title description before the next briefing since you will be accompanying the next mission. You all have roughly fifteen minutes until the briefing." She said before walking out the door dragging Haruka by the wrist as the blond muttered something about rules and regulations.

"So, rookie you finally got your own ID?" Ice-wolf asked peering over my shoulder, Pyro had taken a seat on a large wooden crate while Cub used her lap as a pillow. Viper was quiet yet very observant as she continued toying with what looked like some type of serum, I pulled out the paper work and looked it over.

"Apparently, but I haven't been named yet." I said as I sighed. "Don't feel bad aside from about twenty people in our Task Force most of the recruits aren't named until after they run a few op's with one of us.. Then from there you will be placed with others that complement your style." Pyro said in explanation with a slightly comforting tone.

"How many of you are there total?" I asked curiously. This time it was that Shizuru spoke up.

"Ara? We have quite a few different branches, the people you see before you as well as myself are all founders of this Force. Like Mai said there are about twenty founders in total but we have built up allies over the years and now we are around eighty strong. Most of them weren't named until after they had found their place. You will as well one day I would assume, if everything goes according to plan that is." she said as she took a thin piece of sheet metal and attempted to melt it with her serum, the freaky thing about it being that it actually worked.

"Do you think I'll get to stay with you all? I mean it would seem stupid to get close with people only to be relocated." I voiced that concern before when I had first arrived but thought it best to do it again.

"That I dunno bout' rookie…around here we tend to get the hard shit, it's not the basic cause turbulence and run away, we twenty get the heavy stuff, but as stated we sorta run this entire thing ourselves the people we recruit just want a piece of the action. In the end they're looking to cause trouble for the organization not bring them down entirely like us." Ice-wolf said walking back to her robotic contraption.

"Yea, and besides you'd be called out a lot. What we see out there isn't always a pretty sight, we're used to it and that's because we have been fighting since we were teens. Do you even know what it's like to attempt to bring down something this big. It's not child's play, even if a few of our members are kids, they have reasons to be on the front lines. You don't have any other reason than revenge." Mai picked back up attempting to reinforce what Natsuki had said.

"In any case we might as well head down to the conference room, the rest of them are either waiting or will arrive shortly after us." Viper said walking towards a reinforced steel door, myself and the others following. We went down a long corridor before we reached four sets of doors and an elevator. On the far wall was an extremely large map with each level color coded as well as certain doors on each level of an opposite color. Viper walked up to it before addressing me. "Katsu, please come here for a moment, the rest of you go on ahead I just want to get this out of the way." the others proceeded through a set of doors as I stood next to Shizuru awaiting some type of explanation, I didn't dare speak.

After a few moments of looking thoughtful she started. "I don't know if you've noticed, but, each door of any value here has a pass lock on it, that card Tamer gave you allows you to enter any doors with the bar code of your color, it is also traces your position and if a bar code of one color attempts to enter a door of a different one a lockdown will take place. With that in mind please take a look of this facilities map." she said as her crimson eyes also gave the map careful study.

"It looks like this is a lot like the same place I came from, only reversed in the layout of certain rooms." I said looking at the wall carefully. My eyes bore into one spot in particular, and she seemed to notice.

"Well you would be correct, after the First District made the wrong person angry at the wrong time she attacked the main HQ, it crippled them, but as you know they have been attempting to rebuild themselves." she said going through the nearest door gesturing me to follow. "Please come and I will explain fully on the way."

She looked strait ahead of me and never once made eye contact as we neared a very large room that must have been where we were to meet up with everyone. "This time they are smarter about it, instead of one main headquarters like before they have split themselves up. Everyone to be processed goes to smaller units instead of hospitals like before. This is one of the hundred units out there, our force has liberated most of them and yet even when we broke in most of the people were gone, others have also reported the same. Each time we secure a building we use it to house our own troops and prepare for battle however instead of killing them off haphazardly, this time we fully intend to end them for good, also there are questions to all of this and we want answers. Problem is finding those answers, that's what we will be briefed on today."

As Viper finished she opened two large wooden doors and we stepped into a very large room and we took our seats around a long table. Looking around I saw the usual people I was with on an normal basis along with others with whom I had no idea what to think. A few looked scary others seemed to show no emotion, there was even a small blond who looked a hell of a lot younger than myself.

Standing at the end of our table was the oldest in the bunch, her name was Sugiura Midori, her official codename was Zee, pertaining to her old element, that apparently if one looked closely enough you could see the blade looked like the letter Z. Her choice of weapon is a Labrys, a kind of two handed axe, I have heard that she can also duel wield one handed axes, but, I have not seen it personally. As far as her skills go she runs the intelligence area of things. Her collective knowledge of everything is what makes her a decent leader. She can be a little to over the top, but that's just her way. She claims she's twenty-four years old even though we know for a fact she's thirty. Mai once told me that she used to claim she was seventeen six years ago, but as she's aged she can no longer pull off being a teenager, that's why now it's apparently twenty-four. If you do the math I guess it makes sense since now she's claiming the age was during the first HiME battle. She was eyeing a series of maps, one was dealing with various elevations and others had markings on them.

"Ok guys listen up, We have received word from Chie a few hours ago dealing with some documents. Unfortunately we don't know what exactly they say since half of it took damage. We were able to deduce that it had a large amount to do with a back up contingency plan, apparently they had this planned for us." She said as threw a folder of papers on the table.

"Yeh, and what's that got to do with me?" Nao rolled her eyes, she was a solo worker, not a team player, due to her over all attitude and previous reputation she had been given the name Scarlet-Widow. Quite the bitch if I do say so myself, though I haven't had many run-ins with her, others have and from the story's they tell I should stay well away from her. Her fighting style is mostly hand to hand combat using spiked brass knuckles, however, she's also been known to fight using ropes and whips, needless to say she makes for one odd chick. When decoys need to be used she's the one you call. A short leather skirt as well and high heeled boots and low cut black top build her attire. Under the left side of her bra is a small pocket with which she carries some mace. Nine times out of ten we have her bugged so as too listen in on any odd situations. Place her and Viper together and I pity the fool they target, especially if it happens to be a man, they both really, really hate men.

"Well I was thinking, Chie was able to gather the location of where they were found, and I'd like to send in a group to scout the area. I also want us to split up into two teams. It'll be Mai, Mikoto, Natsuki, Shizuru, and Nao on team one. Your job will be to distract the guards and allow us a route into the facility, I understand it could be guarded heavily." she said looking at the five of them seriously.

"No way am I working with that bike dyke, and that serpent… boobs for brains isn't any better either." Widow grimaced the only one she actually got along with on the assigned team was Cub, but, with Mai tagging along there was no way the two of them could cause their normal ruckus.

"Who the hell you calling 'bike dyke' you twisted little slut I shou-" Natsuki growled only to be interrupted midway. "Listen here, no one will be insulting _**my**_ wolf pup understand? You have no room to talk you little arachnid, I've squashed you once and I can do it again. do I make myself _clear_?" Viper's crimson eyes bore directly into Nao which promptly shut her up, the rest of us were wide-eyed at that display.

Zee finally spoke up again breaking the silence. "Ahem, anyway you five are team one, next team will be Alyssa, Miyu, Akira, Katsu, and Myself, acting as team two. Our job will be to go in and see if we can find anything at all pertaining to the documents in question." As she finished she picked up the documents again seeming to look over a few of the pages that were legible. "There is one thing I don't get though, and I think we may have our lead finally… Tell me Katsu what do you know about First District currently.?"

I sat in deep thought for a moment but I know I had to respond so I said the only thing I could think of. "All I know is what I have been told by all of you this past week, other than that I don't have much of an answer."

Zee seemed to think on that for only a moment. "…and what of your family, surely they know your alive. Correct?"

My eyes closed as I attempted to remembered the chain of incidents leading to my capture only to realize that it was fuzzy, it had been years ago and the lines of recognition were sewed . "I'm as you all say, the last survivor, any family I may have had are probably long gone. If I may ask what does that have to do with the present situation?" I had no idea why I was the one being drilled, but, whatever I'll deal with it for now.

"Well Rookie, put it this way, you aren't some normal case here, and the only way to explain your importance is to remember the background we explained in detail before. The HiME battles are far more than what it looked like on the surface, we know that now." Natsuki spoke, her voice became deadly and the look of pure anger in her eyes dealing with what she was referring too had to be getting the best of her. "It makes sense when you think about it. Those assholes would do anything for money, and if they could do it with Alyssa and I why not the rest." The message behind the words were cryptic but obviously held deep meaning, I however couldn't pick up on what exactly that meaning was.

"I don't understand what your talking about. What happened to you and Alyssa?" I asked This time the small blond girl opened her mouth, she was quite young, but in her eyes held a child not to be underestimated, it was painfully obvious that this girl had blood on her hands…just like everyone else, she could be a killer if she needed to be.

"What she means to say is that all of us HiME were genetically created, every single one of us. Artificial HiME were still a HiME none the less, and that star, well we tend to believe that there's more to it than just a legend. Although something's don't totally add up it would make sense, especially if they could manipulate us to their favor. As far as our elements go, they as well could have been somehow directly connected by some other reason than the star. However you're the only lead we've got to any of it remotely." When she stopped speaking she turned to Zee as a prompt to continue, I had opened my mouth to speak but Zee cut me off quickly.

"Look kid we don't have any answers, but the reason we got a lot riding on you is the fact that you are one of the survivors from when we were still considered HiME, and that means that you held their interest. You weren't processed fully, nor were you killed, only tampered with. When we took your blood sample a week ago large amounts of elemental properties were found in your blood, one of them specifically match up with each of the twelve HiME, I don't know what the hell it is they had in mind for you, but you can bet we are or were going to be the result somehow." As she stood up she gave us one final order. "I'm calling the meeting for right now, you know what's expected and we will be running this drill once we get the clear so be ready." and with that she walked out. With most of the others following behind her.

I didn't say a word, I was far too busy thinking about my past and the fuzzy parts that until they were brought up I was content to ignore. Why was there a static that I couldn't seem to clear, and why after all of these years did the former HiME share large similarities in whatever it was that was in my blood, this was getting far too weird far too quickly. The blond from before seemed to notice this so she confronted me. "Is something bothering you?" I shook my head 'no' but the question behind my eyes was apparently clear as day, and she picked up on it.

"your probably wondering who exactly it is I am. My name is Searrs Alyssa, but the codename I chose was Hatchling, and before you ask I know of my past, but I no longer carry a golden light, nor do I carry a promise of hope, instead I now bring death to anyone who may oppose us, and it is because of that anger and hate that I no longer have the right to be called an angel. The one next to me is my guardian." When I looked up I saw that very same emotionless face as before, it was like she couldn't smile or anything, even if she had wanted too. And when she spoke her voice we purely monotone.

"My name is Greer Miyu, at one time it stood for Multiple Intelligencial Yggdrasil Unit, however that title is worthless to me at this present time. My codename at this precise moment is Hawk, I am the guardian and soul protector of Miss Alyssa, no harm will ever come to her under my watchful eye. you shall do well to remember that." Needless to say that sent my head spinning.

"Multiple what-what Unit?" I must have looked completely stupid since all that did was earn one silent stare and a giggling from the blond teenager, thankfully she explained it to me.

"Multiple Intelligencial Yggdrasil Unit, meaning that she's an android, don't let her actions fool you, she is more that just your average AI, she's always been there for me even, as a very small child, she protected me all the time watching out for trouble like a hawk, hence the names."

Something didn't add up, but it was too soon to tell what. I heard about First District's plan and now I'm hearing about some robot and teenager dynamic duo, not to mention one of the names sounded familiar… Searrs, where the hell had I heard that name, it seemed nostalgic, and yet so very far away. During my few moments of insanely deep thought the dinner bell rang, any questions I wanted to ask them I put on hold, heading to the cafeteria attempting not to worry about anything I had been told, and not to fear what answers may inevitably come.

TBC

* * *

Please leave me feed back on what you think so far.


End file.
